Say What You Mean, Mean What You Say
by anna becker
Summary: Boo and Bellamy have an argument right before Mount Weather. Can they forgive each other or more importantly can they forgive themselves. # 10 in the Bellamy/Boo one shots.


**Say What You Mean, Mean What You Say**

 **A 100 Bellamy/Boo One-Shot**

 **By: Anna Becker**

He was gone and she didn't know how to handle it. It had been a few days but it had been days of quiet and with zero contact. She had gone back to what she was good at, hiding in the shadows. She spent the next few days sneaking and hiding around camp hoping to hear something, anything. Still nothing but radio silence. She had even thought briefly about going in after him herself. Truth be known that was the plan she was striving for but first she needed more information and the best place to do that was were Raven was. Raven, who was a mechanical genius at best had been working on a way to communicate with Bellamy from the inside of Mount Weather. Bellamy, being the idiotic hero that he was devised a plan with Clarke to sneak inside the mountain fortress to rescue the remaining 100 whom had been taken by its inhabitants. To say she was less than happy was an understatement. She knew he was right, they had to do something but she was scared. Scared of losing him, scared of what might happen. She didn't tell him that if course, instead it had turned into a shouting match between the two of them. Something neither of them had ever done. Sure he would grumble and she would close herself off but they had never had an all-out shouting match. It had ended with her in tears and he stomped off in anger. She regretted every second of their last conversation. She had called him an idiot and he had called her selfish. Both were right and both were wrong. Now she was sick about it and needed one last chance to apologize, one last chance to see him.

She had snuck into the back were Raven had set up her station and watched as she fiddled with a radio in front of her. Switching back and forth between several static filled stations. Clarke also walked in at that moment. Boo felt her stomach drop. She and Clarke had never really been on friendly terms and was part of the issue in her and Bellamy's argument. Boo knew the two of them were close but it bothered her that he seemed to migrate towards her for everything. Boo knew she had no claim over him, she also knew she had feelings for him. Something that was completely foreign to her which in turn made her very insecure about herself and Clarke. As a result their relationship was nothing short of sniping at each other. Boo did her best for Bellamy but it hadn't been easy. Clarke seemed dismissive of her and in truth ignored her. Boo was used to it, in fact up until Bellamy everyone had ignored her. In the past that hasn't bothered her but now when she needed information and no one would talk to her it did bother her, a lot.

Then she heard it. The sound that made everything else disappear. Every worry, every thought just melted when she finally heard his voice. She strained to listen picking up brief words as he spoke with Raven and then with Clarke. The relief in his voice when he heard her voice nearly made her blood boil but she made herself calm down. Jealousy was another thing she wasn't use to and she didn't like it one bit. Boo told herself to swallow it deep down and blinked back tears. At least she had heard his voice, at least he was okay. She told herself that any way. Finally their conversation ended and Clarke left the tent. Thinking it was done she closed her eyes threatening to close everything out until she heard another conversation.

"Raven, you still there." He sounded tired, worried.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Boo peeked around the corner to see Ravens back to her but could almost see her smile.

"Haven't I done enough yet Blake?" She teased him but he sound much more serious with his next statement.

"I need you to keep an eye on Boo. I need to know she's okay." Raven seemed to consider this for a moment before answering.

"Bellamy, you are going to come back for her you know."

"Raven please..."

"When are you two going to finally say what you really mean to each other...?"

" Raven... "

"I mean the whole camp heard your little lovers spat..."

"Raven!"

"And just so you know I'm on her side for that one so yes I'll find her and keep an eye on her but only if you promise to come back to her, beg her forgiveness and tell her what she really means to her." There was silence on the other end until she finally heard it. Finally his voice broke through.

"Yes...I promise. " His voice barely above a whisper. After that he was gone, or so she thought. She nearly jumped when Raven spoke again.

"Same goes for you too Lil Boo." Raven turned to her with a smile on her face. Boo came out of her hiding spot surprised that some else besides Bellamy had found her. She wasn't sure what to say.

"How..how did you know I was back there? " She questioned the mechanic. She didn't answer instead she said something that really made Boo think that maybe she really wasn't alone.

"Look, I get your insecurities about Clarke, I really do. She didn't exactly make it easy for me and Finn. The difference between your situation and mine is the simple fact that Bellamy thinks of little else between keeping you and his sister safe. You have nothing to worry about."

"How can you be so sure? I wasn't exactly all that nice to him before he left. What if something happens and the last thing he heard was me calling him an idiot." Raven chuckled at that.

" Well he is that and in my opinion well deserved but when you love someone you tend to say things like that. Besides he knows how you feel but like I told him the two of you need to tell each other what you really mean. "

"Wait! Love someone?" Boo questioned suddenly alarmed. Raven smirked at her.

"Well you do, don't you?"

"I… "

"What? You're scared?" Boo looked at her feet not sure how to answer.

"I've never loved before or even had anyone love me. I don't know what to do with it. Besides that, I seriously doubt he feels the same any way."

"You sure about that?" She looked up at Raven. She wasn't sure what to think and the other girl seemed to catch on. "Look, why don't you go find us some lunch and bring it back here. That way you will be here if he calls back." Boo looked at her for a moment before asking her the question that was at the tip of her tongue.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

" Boo, I like you. You're quiet and smart. That and I get you. We are more alike than you think. Besides I like seeing Bellamy go all crazy when you do something reckless. It's fun for me when he can't control something." The two girls traded a smile as Boo left in search of food. What she didn't know was that Raven still had the radio on but hidden behind her back. She spoke to Bellamy through the air way.

"You get all that shooter?" She asked using the nickname she had given him the first time they had meant. They hadn't been friends but had since grown into just that, friends.

"Yeah, I got it."

" And I know you're not going to do something stupid like get yourself killed before you tell her that you love her too. "

"I hear you."

"Oh and if you break her heart, I will break you."

She heard a light chuckle.

"I wouldn't expect anything less and Raven...thank you."

"Just promise me that you will say what you mean and mean what you say. "

"I promise."

 **A/N So here we go again. Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
